


Call Me Fullmetal, Like You Used To

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Military Uniforms, Office Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Ed corners Roy in his office to have his wicked way with him... and possibly give Roy a new kink.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Call Me Fullmetal, Like You Used To

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2. uniforms of KINKTOBER 2020.
> 
> This fic exists in some sort of alternate timeline where Roy becomes leader of Amestris and the two live happily ever after. Ed is not underage in this. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

‘Well hello,  _ Mustang _ ,’ Ed said, grinning, as he pressed his former commanding officer against the edge of his desk, his front to Roy’s back, cocky as always and how he got the jump on him, Roy would never know.

‘Ed, what are you…’

‘Call me Fullmetal, like you used to.’

A surge of arousal that had nothing to do with Ed’s intimate press against his body made him shiver, well, it had some to do with his closeness, but at least half was Ed using  _ that _ tone, alluding to the tension that had been between them long before Roy had finally succumbed to temptation and everything that came after.

His uniform, not the one from before, but a new one that reflected his changed station, was beginning to feel a little bit too tight, especially with Ed pushing him against the table like he was.

‘Fullmetal…’ it came out of his mouth so easy, as did the aggrieved tone from days before, even if it had by now acquired a new edge, now that they knew each other's bodies intimately. Knew each other’s desires, but apparently not all of each other’s kinks.

And not the expected extent, Roy realized, when he was allowed to turn and saw Ed in full uniform. It shouldn’t have aroused him even more, yet it did. Ed never wore uniform, despite being in possession of one. It was strange seeing him in something that wasn’t his customary black and red, though the blue suited him well.

He grabbed Ed by the back of his neck and drew him into a hungry kiss that left both of them panting.

‘Pervert, getting all hot and bothered seeing me in uniform...’ Ed said fondly, ruining the mock-chiding as he stepped closer so their groins pressed together, hard and straining fabric.

‘Can’t recall ever seeing you in uniform.’

‘But bet you wanted to, right?’

There was something very promising and dangerous in his tone now. That voice promised good things. As did Ed stepping back and groping him with intent.

‘Is the door locked?’ He hissed, not caring how needy he sounded, Ed had heard worse.

‘Would you care if it wasn’t?’

‘Fullmetal…’ And yes, there was that aggravation from years before.

Ed pressed harder and Roy gasped. ‘It  _ is _ locked and you’d singe anyone forcing entry anyway, right?’

‘You’re… not wrong.’

And then, then… Ed dropped onto his knees in front of him, like it was something he always did, his automail knee making a dull clank as it hit the floor. He winked up at Roy before his focus shifted.

Roy could only grab at the edges of the desk with white-knuckled hands, as Ed took hold of his fly and opened it with deliberate slowness. Without the uniform it might have been something Roy might have thought about, years back, before burying the fantasy deep down in a dark recess of his mind. But Ed was more than his subordinate now, much more. And they shouldn’t have, but were allowed at the same time.

The lips of that cocky, irreverent mouth were soon wrapped around the head of Roy’s cock, which Ed held in his automail hand, which was… well, it was  _ something _ .

His thighs trembled as Ed swallowed him to the root and the discomfort of being perched on the edge of a mahogany desk might have been something to note had his thoughts not been filled with the sight of Ed on his knees in front of him, lips stretched obscenely around his girth, the look in his eyes a challenge.

Damn him, but he needed to meet that challenge. And yet… Damn his old bones but he didn’t want to bother to do anything but let Ed have his wicked way with him, to have him like he wanted.

Ed’s mouth made an absolutely obscene sound, wet and slick and lewd, as he withdrew, and his automail was cold as it gripped around Roy’s split-slick erection. ‘Not gonna make me choke on you? Use my mouth?’ He gave the tip a suggestive swipe.

Now Roy reached out, laid his hand on that blond-haired head. ‘Aren’t you supposed to service  _ me _ , Fullmetal?’ He let his eyes rake over the uniformed man in front of him.

‘Whatever you want,  _ colonel _ Mustang.’

Roy didn’t think about much after that, just gripped the desk for dear life and shook, cursing, as Ed brought him to orgasm.

… and caught him as he slipped, boneless and inattentive, and guided him down to sit on the floor, leaning onto his desk. Ed, of course, perched on his lap like he belonged there, which he did, of course.

‘You’ll be the death of me,’ Roy finally managed, having gotten his breath back.

Ed chuckled and kissed him, making him taste himself. He was breathless once he finally released Roy. ‘That’s what you always say.’

‘Well, maybe you  _ shouldn’t _ have married such an old man.’

‘Pssht.’

As if to underline his youth, Ed got up from the floor quite effortlessly and stretched his arms up shamelessly, exposing his midriff covered with the white button-up. Grinning helped Roy get up from the floor and made him presentable.

His pleasure-hazed brain slow, Roy only reached out for him when he turned to go. ‘What about you?’

Ed took a long, deep breath, adjusting himself a little. ‘It’ll keep. See you at home.’

And Roy had to let him go, because he really did have the rest of the workday ahead of him, which he was now cursed to spend fantasizing what he would do to Ed that night to make him completely undone.


End file.
